Of Wines and Lullabies
by irvz143
Summary: Friday night, after playing charades with the whole family including the Northuldra siblings, Anna dragged Elsa into another one of her shenanigans. What’s going to happen next?


**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back again with another one shot because I saw Frozen 2 for the seventh time I can't get enough of the movie! And in honor of our most favorite movie getting a sequel, here's a short story that's set on, I don't know, a few weeks after, I think. **

**I was a bit drunk when this story was created. My twitter friends and I were discussing in a group chat on how the two sisters would be if they were drunk and so I woke up the next day sober, I decided, why not make one, right? **

**It's been years since my last story so please be nice. I'm a little rusty with my writing skills. **

**This is dedicated to my friend, Cleo. **

**DISCLAIMER: FROZEN BELONGS TO DISNEY AND DISNEY ALONE**

**—————————————**

"Anna, I really don't think this is a good idea. Honeymaren and the others are going to come look for us and we both will be in trouble." Elsa said desperately trying to catch up as Anna grips her hand and mercilessly leads the poor, older woman into the hallways of the castle towards the wine cellar.

"Oh, come on, Elsa! I'm the queen; what I say is law, and I say we are going to have a little bit of fun! Relax for a little bit and... let it go!" Anna said, Elsa snorted then slightly cringed at the pun and was about to say something but decided against it. "Besides, this is your first visit after deciding to stay in the Enchanted Forest with Honey and the rest of the Northuldra people. This is the perfect occasion to celebrate!" She exclaimed, nearly slamming into a suit of armor.

"You're the queen, shouldn't you let the staff get a couple of wine for you than to un-ceremoniously drag me throughout these hallways?" Anna snorted, "oh, come on! Where's the fun in that? Now, I think it's this way," as they arrived at their destination, which was the kitchen, they crossed the room and went into the back where a door stood, one of the chefs that was washing the dishes stiffened at the sight of both sisters then greeted them with a bow after the two crashed in unannounced. Anna acknowledge him and went about with her nightly shenanigans.

Elsa quietly chuckled to herself as she let the younger woman whisk her away into the staircase that led down into the Royal wine cellar below, also sending the poor chef an apology. _Some things never really change. _

It had been a while since the last adventure they both had. With her awakening the enchanted forest after hearing a voice that called out to her and risking everything only to find out that she was, in fact, the fifth spirit that brought both the four elemental spirits and the human world together. At first she was skeptical of whoever it was that called. It was hard to actually try and convince herself that she was just being delusional because she was the only one who can hear it.

After finally acknowledging the voice and went out to the night did she knew that something more was out there waiting for her, the chance to uncover the questions she'd been asking all her life. Traveling to the northern parts of Arendelle, into the Enchanted Forest and meeting the same spirits whom her father had told them with his story when they were still children did she discover about who she is and what her purpose was in this very world. Also to have a better explanation as to why she was blessed with her ice powers.

Turns out, Elsa's powers was the very gift the spirits gave to Iduna; their mother because of her bravery for saving an Arendallian in the midst of the conflict between them and her own people; the mysterious Northuldra tribe.

Now blessed with the title, Elsa decided to stay with the Northuldras to also protect the place should any foreign adversities fall upon the forest that would lead to another scenario of the past, she'll be there to prevent it from happening again.

She was brought back from her reverie when she heard a bottle clink. "Anna, be careful! We don't want anything here to break."

Anna laughed, "Of course, oh great spirit! Don't worry, sis. I got this!" She popped the cork and grabbed two wineglass.

She poured Elsa a glass, handed it to her then poured one for herself also. She set the bottle on the table and raised her drink, "To always doing things together," at those statement, Elsa smiled and raised her own glass "Together," the older sister echoed back.

The night dragged on as the both of them were laughing and reminiscing all the things that they did when they were still small up to the recent adventures that they had the past years.

"I still can't believe Olaf actually summarized our whole life in front of them! A snowman! Talking!" Elsa laughed, face red as they were both mildly intoxicated, not noticing the number of bottles that the both of them finished, "did you see the look on their faces? I was so embarrassed!"

Anna snorted then finally laughed to her heart's content, "I know! I was so close to digging my own grave right then and there! Good thing they were already prone to experiencing weird things. Being trapped in the forest and what not." She tried to wipe a tear that went down to her cheeks from all the laughing.

After a moment of trying to catch their breaths, Elsa suddenly went quiet then sighed "But you know what, Anna?" She went on, tears threatening to spill out, "I'm so sorry of always shutting you out before," she said, starting to sob, "but I am so thankful that you didn't give up on me! I wouldn't know what I'd do if you actually did!" She continued, this time her small sobs were accompanied by hiccups.

"No, no, no, no! Don't cry, Elsa! Of course I wouldn't give up on you! Heck if anyone would dare try to hurt you, I, Queen Anna of Arendelle will wipe them away into oblivion!" She made large gestures with her hands until she smashed her own wineglass on the table.

"What in the world is going on here?" A distressed Kristoff came barging in the cellar holding a lute as a weapon with Honeymaren in tow. Apparently the two were looking for the sisters after their usual game night and now they found them in the wine cellar red as tomatoes, the younger sister arguing with the table, something about breaking glasses and hurting her sister while the older one is sitting in a corner, practically sobbing while cradling a glass of wine.

"Well this is unexpected." He deadpanned. Honeymaren took a peak to see what Kristoff was looking at.

"Oh," she said. Trying to decipher the whole scene unfolding in front of them. "I suppose this is not Elsa's idea." She said as she placed both hands on her hips, a smirk on her face, trying hard not to laugh at the two sisters in their disastrous state.

"Elsa sweetie, come here. Give me the wine glass and you can stop crying." Honeymaren approached Elsa cautiously like she was a scared little reindeer trying to nurse a wound. The older woman looked up and when she saw Maren, she sobbed again and flung herself to her which caused the other woman to lose balance and now the two of them were on the floor with Elsa on top, "Honeymaren! You're here! Oh how I missed you!" She said in between choked sobs and a couple of hiccups.

"Hi, Elsa" she giggled and looked up at Kristoff, "is she always like this?"

Kristoff laughed while trying to calm a raging Anna from fighting with a piece of wood. "I don't know, Maren. I haven't seen Elsa drunk. Scratch that, I haven't really seen her drunk actually." He said as he lifted Anna up by her waist.

"KRISTOFF BJORGMAN! PUT ME DOWN IMMEDIATELY! I would like to have a word or two with the table for smashing my wineglass!!!" She said while squirming under Kristoff's hold, "COME AT ME!! I WAS BORN READY!!"

"Anna, I don't think that piece of wood broke your glass." He mused.

"But he hurt Elsa!! Look at my sister sobbing on top of Honeymaren!!!" She yelled, "I SWEAR YOU, I WILL GET MY REVENGE FOR HURTING MY SISTER! ANYONE WHO EVER MAKES HER CRY," she spread her hands which hit Kristoff's nose "- WILL ANSWER TO ME, THE QUEEN OF ARENDELLE! DEATH SHALL BEFALL TO WHOEVER WILL BE THE REASON FOR MY ELSA'S TEARS"

Honeymaren blinked at Anna's speech, "well, I suppose I should calm Elsa down before she accidentally kills me when she sees her sister cry on top of me." She brought back her attention on the sobbing blonde on top of her, "Elsa? It's okay now. I'm here."

"I am so happy I have you all! I've been shutting myself from everyone ever since I hurt Anna! You've been so good to me! I love you!" Elsa said.

"We love you too, Elsa." Honeymaren replied which caused Elsa to cry harder and dug her head on the crook of Honeymaren's neck. The other woman just sighed and gave decided to comb her hands through Elsa's locks in hopes that she would calm down.

"You know what, let's calm these two down before retreating to our quarters. We don't want the castle staff waking up in the middle of the night to a raging queen Anna and an emotionally wreck Elsa," Kristoff still desperately trying to hold a squirming Anna.

"-this decree shall be written in my own blood! Where is Kai? I need a pen and a paper! A new law will be passed down for everyone in Arendelle to see! Death upon tho-mmmf!!!"

"Anna honey. Calm down. No one is going to hurt Elsa whenever you're around. We get it. But please don't make it an official law in Arendelle. You had too much wine. Let's get you to bed." He said as he placed his hand on Anna's mouth.

Meanwhile, Honeymaren is still trying to calm down an emotionally wrecked blonde...

"And then Mama and Papa never came back! I was crowned queen three years after that!" Elsa said, "Queen! Did you know the pressures of being a queen at 21? There were so much to do and I couldn't control my powers back then, I hurt everyone!" She was now shaking.

Honeymaren sighed and tried to look up to Kristoff for help. He just shook his head, apparently there was no stopping the two sisters in their current situation. Then Honeymaren's eyes brightened at an idea that she just thought of. She tried to push herself up and cradled the blonde while humming a tune.

Elsa started to visibly relax. Smiling in triumph, Honeymaren proceeded to accompany her hums with lyrics. A lullaby that was familiar to both sisters.

_ Where the northwind meets the sea,_

_There's a river full of memory_

The now squirming redhead stopped at whatever she was doing and whipped her head towards where Honeymaren was now sitting upright on the floor, with Elsa still tearing up but not as much as she were before. Upon hearing their mother's lullaby, she too relaxed and yawned.

Kristoff, seeing his fiancée relax, loosen his grip on Anna and started cradling her as well.

_Sleep, my darling, safe and sound_

_For in this river all is found._

_In her waters, deep and true,_

_Lie the answers and a path for you. _

Elsa's eyelids began to shut by this time and tried to stifle back a yawn. She nuzzles her face on Honeymaren's neck.

Meanwhile, Anna does the same and Kristoff chuckles at the snore that was beginning to make its way out from the redhead.

_Dive down deep into her sound,_

_But not too far or you'll be drowned._

Honeymaren got up carrying the blonde while still singing their lullaby. Kristoff followed suit with Anna in his arms as well. Seeing as the Northuldra woman had easily carried Elsa, he can't help but ask.

"Is Elsa that light for you to carry her so easily?" The question made Honeymaren laughed, "Oh, she's heavy alright. But all that training in the forest made it less difficult for me to carry her." She smiled down at Elsa, now completely asleep in her arms.

"You really care for her, don't you?" Kristoff smirked but then softened at the light snore that came out from Anna who's also asleep in his arms.

Honeymaren chuckled at the sound, "she's a handful, isn't she?" Which caused Kristoff to put a light kiss on top of Anna's nose. "She is, which makes it very endearing." Kristoff smiled.

"Well, here we are," Honeymaren stopped in front of Elsa's door. "I'll tuck her in then I'll head to the guest room. Don't want Ryder to wake up to me missing."

Kristoff laughed at the idea of Ryder freaking out in the morning. Sure the Northuldra man was big and strong when he was in his element but the moment the two were invited for the sister's game night, Ryder wasn't exactly the big and strong type when he entered the palace. The high ceilings and vast rooms made him feel very small and he just kept himself beside Honeymaren throughout their stay in the palace.

"Okay, then. I'll do the same for feisty pants over here. Be sure to take good care of her! Goodnight." He began walking in the direction to their room.

"Goodnight, Kristoff." She whispered her reply. "Come on, Elsa. Let's get you to bed. You've had too much wine for tonight and nearly caused us a heart attack when both of you mysteriously disappeared."

Honeymaren tried to open the door to Elsa's room while trying her best not to drop the other woman on the floor.

After a few moments of struggling, she finally opened it and proceeded to make her way inside. Elsa stirred in her sleep, afraid of her waking up, Honeymaren began to sing the lullaby again.

_Yes she will sing to those who hears,_

_And in her song, all magic flows._

_But can you brave what you most fear?_

_Can you face what the river knows?_

"You know, you have such a nice voice."

Honeymaren stopped in her tracks and looked down to see the blonde looking up at her.

"Well, good morning to you too, Sleepyhead." She smiled, "you really caused a scene back there. Is your head alright?"

"It is, but it still hurts though" Elsa stopped and looked around, finally realizing that she wasn't in the wine cellar anymore. Startled, she looked up again at Honeymaren and realized that the woman was carrying her.

"Wait what?" She said when another wave of pain hit her head.

"Easy there, snowflake. Don't worry, I'll get you to bed. Just don't start crying and stop squirming, it'll make your headache worse." She laid Elsa down her bed and brought the duvet up to her chin while she stroked her hair.

Elsa began to yawn again, "come sleep with me, please?"

The other woman laughed but still continued to stroke Elsa's hair, "you know Ryder is going to freak out when he realizes I'm gone."

Elsa snorted, "for a big guy, he's such a softie. Come on, at least until you finish the song or when I'm completely asleep." She pulled Honeymaren's arm which caused her to fall on top of the blonde with a squeak.

"Alright, alright." She said, "now how did your sister say it again? Oh yes. Cuddle close," Elsa then cuddled close, "scooch in" and then began to sing the lullaby again.


End file.
